I Hate You
by winkawinkamika
Summary: "I hate you!" Lucy cried. She was beyond angry with Natsu after he accidentally burns her book. To vent out her anger towards him, she creates a list of reasons why she hates him. His stupid pink hair, his pointy smile, his dull onyx eyes, his idiocy.. However, at the end of her list, Lucy realizes something. Who is she kidding? Lucy Heartifilia is in love with Natsu Dragneel. NaLu


**I Hate You**

**Summary**: "I hate you!" Lucy cried. Lucy was beyond angry with Natsu after he accidentally burns her book. To vent out her anger towards him, she creates a list of reasons why she hates him. His stupid pink hair, his pointy smile, his dull onyx eyes, his idiocy...However, at the end of her list, Lucy realizes something. Who is she kidding? Lucy Heartifilia is in love with Natsu Dragneel.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

"I hate you!" I screamed throwing the closest thing within my grasp which was a stuffed bunny.

"Lucy, I can explain," he said with a sheepish grin as he caught the pink bunny.

"Get out!" I yelled throwing my stuffed cow at him. He dodged it with ease which made me even angrier.

"Out!"I yelled again pointing towards the window.

One after another, he took the hit. Next the elephant, the turtle, the duck, a few dolls, and so forth. Each one of them simply bounced off of him. He tried to explain himself but I was angry- furious at him- and would not listen to him. "Get out of my apartment!" I yelled again driving him towards my window. I ran out of fluffy things to throw at him so I began throwing my books, pens and pencils, and whatever was on my desk at him.

"Hey!" he yelped in pain. "That one hurt! Stop it!"

"I hate you!" I cried. A book that I had thrown hit him square in the face.

"Lu-"

"Get out!" I fumed. Just like he entered my house, he exited using the window. Before closing my windows shut, I screamed so that all of Magnolia would know, "I hate you, Natsu Dragneel!"

I was beyond angry at him. I was extremely pissed. The pink haired idiot burnt my new novel that I had been working on for months now. He knew how hard I worked on that book.

I know he didn't mean to burn it on purpose. Natsu just sneezed and poof! All my hours of laborious work turned to ashes as it fell to his feet. Anger swelled inside of me and it all bursted. The book was finally complete and the editor wanted to see it next week. I was really excited about it and had a feeling that this would end up as a best seller. I left my room to go take a morning bath and when I was done, I saw Natsu in _my_ room again with _my_ papers turned to ash right before my eyes.

It wasn't just the book that angered me. Burning the book was a tipping point. Natsu and Happy also burned down my kitchen trying to make me food yesterday. Who the hell burns the whole kitchen then has a food fight? It was a giant mess. Guess who had to clean it up. That's right! It was me because those two kept making an even bigger mess! It doesn't help that Natsu and Happy along with other members of Fairy Tail keep barging into my house especially during my bath time. I was furious and needed a way to vent out my anger.

Once I changed into some decent clothes, I pulled out a piece of paper and brought out my pen and began to write. Writing always seemed to soothe me. Perhaps once I calm down, I'll apologize for throwing him out my window.

With my pretty, cursive handwriting, I wrote: **REASONS WHY I HATE NATSU DRAGNEEL.**

**1. He burns everything! **

_-It's the reason why I am mad at him now. He burnt my kitchen and my book!_

**2. He never thinks before he acts.**

_-Would it kill him to think before he did some genius stupid plan? It would probably save him some scars considering how he dives into a fight._

**3. He is reckless, careless, and above all: destructive.**

_-Natsu destroys anything in his path and uses violence to answer his problems._

_-He needs to take more jobs to cover up for the damage he caused on the last one._

**4. He is always searching for a good fight.**

_-He has this need to be fighting someone whether it is his usual brawls with Gray or if it's challenging other S-Class mages who beat him in one blow (like Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus. I wouldn't mind seeing the She-Devil wipe Fairy Tail with his face, though)._

_-Would it kill him to be calm for once! Then again, if Natsu was calm then something must be wrong with him._

**5. He constantly needs to prove that he is the strongest.**

_-It's probably the sole reason why he fights so much. He wants to prove that he is strongest mage in all of Fiore even if it means he has to go take many hits from Erza (whom he has yet to defeat) to attain his goal._

**6. He hates losing.**

_-His competitive nature doesn't allow him to lose. Natsu hates losing to anyone, especially to Gray. If he loses, he'll keep trying until he finally defeats you._

**7. When he does lose, he's a sore loser.**

_-When Gray won the pillow fight, Natsu never accepted defeat. He challenged him to another fight. The victor this time was Erza._

_-Another time was at Akane Beach Resort. Natsu ended up causing trouble because the ball didn't land on his number during his game of roulette. He even damaged a few slots while he was at it._

**8. He is always breaking into my house.**

_-Natsu is always breaking into my house at the most oddest of times. You'd think that I would get used to it but how would you feel if you found some pink haired idiot in your bath tub and you're in just a towel? Or about ready to change clothes and he pops up uninvited to your bedroom through your window?_

**9. He can't use my door.**

_-Well, he can use the door. It's more that he doesn't use the door. _

_-As strange as it seems, he never used my door to break in my house. I lock my windows more than the door. Erza found that out and we have multiple conversations sharing tea and strawberry cake together. Cana comes in my house to crash every so often to have a couple drinks together. _

_-Would it kill him to use the door more often? Then again, doors are more expensive to replace than windows._

**10. The things that he does in my house:**

_-He takes baths in my house. He even uses my shampoo!_

_-He eats __all__ my food._

_-He exercises in my bedroom. He even bought me pink dumbbells._

_-He sleeps in my bed!_

_-He reads my manuscripts._

_-He practically lives in my apartment for __**FREE**__._

**11. He is a nosy person.**

_-He is anxious to find dirt on someone for revenge. For example, I caught him reading my diary. Oh God! I hope he didn't read __**that**__ part!_

**12. He has enhanced hearing ability.**

_-While on the note of him being a nosy person, he has an annoying super hearing ability. That's how he found all my manuscripts and my diary. _

**13. He snores when he sleeps.**

_-Natsu Dragneel is loud when he sleeps too. I know this because on more than one occasion, I wake up to his snoring. He's also a pretty deep sleeper. I've been able to draw on his face to get back at him._

**14. He is a hoarder.**

_-I don't know how many of you know this but Natsu is a giant hoarder. He won't admit it though._

_- I went to his house to surprise him, you know for payback for all the times he's been in my house. Everywhere, there was stuff cluttered everywher! I found pieces of Etherion from Heaven's Tower and the fake Salamander autograph along with some souvenirs from Galuna Island. They were all pieces of his memories but did he need to bring those mushrooms and disgusting flying fish too?! Maybe it's a dragon thing. I've heard from Levy that Gajeel keeps a bunch of rubble in his place._

**15. He is a stupid idiot!**

_-Instead of using his head to think of a plan during a fight, he uses it as a weapon._

_-However, it's thanks to his idiocy that we met in Hargeon. Who thinks that a mighty dragon like Igneel would be in the middle of a town?_

**16. He is a dense idiot!**

_-It took him a long time to realize that I had feelings for him and not Gray or Loke or even Ichiya! (I don't know where he got the idea I liked the perfume crazy man)._

_-I don't even know if knows that I like him._

**17. He is a smart idiot!**

_-I know that Natsu isn't the brightest person in the world. He has a brain in there. You may not believe me but Natsu is pretty smart. He only gets that way when he is forced to use his brain in battle. He has a brain in there that's not completely burned to ashes. He just needs to practice using his head to solve problems. However it seems that his brain has suffered some damages since he tends to use his head for more of a weapon diving head on to his opponent._

**18. He is bad with names.**

_-He kept calling me Luigi when we first met. It took him a while to remember my name. It's not even complicated. I think it was because he liked to tease me with it._

**19. He doesn't know how old he is!**

_-Have you ever wondered why there's a big "?" around his age and why he couldn't escape Freed's runes? I found this out when I baked a cake for him. I asked him how many candles I should put on the cake. I was embarrassed that I didn't know how old he was exactly. However, the idiot didn't even know his own age. He didn't even blow out the candles! Instead, he ate them._

_-Natsu obviously isn't over 80 like Makarov. I think the reason why he wasn't able to escape Freed's runes was because Natsu uses an ancient magic that affects his body. Hence, that's why Gajeel wasn't able to escape either._

**20. He is a conniving trickster.**

_-He is always planning some prank. He tricked me into going on a mission with him. He totally lied to me about wanting to be partners. He only wanted me to be his partner for that mission because one, the reward was two million jewels and two, a blonde maid was required. Since then, we've been a team._

**21. He is immature and childish.**

_-Need I say more? Just look at him and remember all the adventures we've had. He's just a big man child._

**22. He is a stubborn moron.**

_-I have yet to meet someone who is more stubborn than he. He won't admit defeat unless he finds it satisfactory._

_-He won't back down in a fight and he won't back in an argument when he thinks he's right even though he's completely wrong._

**23. He has onyx eyes.**

_ -I hate the way he looks at me with his big onyx eyes. They bore at you like he's seeing through you. Every time he looks at me I can't help but look away or get lost in his eyes. Can't he just look at something else?_

**24. He smells of smoke and ash.**

_-Despite the fact that he does use my soaps, he reeks of smoke and ash. _

**25. He is loud.**

_-Everyone knows that Natsu is loud and obnoxious. He's always yelling for a fight or screaming insults during one._

**26. His walks are even loud.**

_-Natsu is incapable of walking softly. He's always storming off somewhere and dragging me behind._

**27. He has pink hair.**

_-If you tell him that his hair is pink, he will give you a lecture about his hair. "It's not pink," he will tell you, "it is __**salmon**__ colored."_

_-His hair is a natural pink no matter what he color he says it is. It is a rose pink color whether he likes it or not. _

**28. He smiles a lot.**

_- I don't get why his fan club practically faints every time they see him smile like that. It's not like he is smiling for them. I admit he has a gorgeously, cute smile so what! What's so great about his pointy teeth and sharp canines? Which brings me to the next topic..._

**29. It irritates me to no end how he doesn't know how attractive he is!**

_-After the whole Grand Magic Games event there were a bunch of girls following him around. There was even a group called the Natsu Dragneel FanClub. It was annoying! He didn't even notice how they would ogle at him and his abs. Sure Natsu has a well toned body with amazing muscles but he's not a piece of meat. Carnal human beings! I even heard of this site where they post their fantasies of him. Yuck!_

**30. He has a strange sense of fashion.**

_-He always wears that white scarf Igneel gave him. He wears it with every single outfit he wears. He even wears when he sleeps and goes swimming! Yet with his strange fashion sense, he somehow made a scarf look incredibly good with a tux. Besides, a scarf without Natsu is like Happy without fish. It just isn't right._

**31. He can be conceited at times.**

_-He thinks he's the best at everything. Thinking of it now, I am glad he doesn't know how attractive he is._

**32. He thinks he's an amazing kisser.**

_-I'm not sure if Happy agrees with him._

**33. He can get really jealous and protective over me.**

_-It's really funny and cute at the same time._

_-Every time a guy comes and talks to me he gets really possessive and wraps his arm around time even if it's Gray coming to talk to __him__ and not me. _

_-You should have seen how he reacted to Dan's proposal to me. Natsu didn't like Dan at all._

_-Once he got jealous over a little boy during a babysitting job! It was hilarious. The little boy wanted to sleep with me because he had a nightmare. Natsu who had fallen asleep in my bed (again) shooed him off and told him to get lost. The same little boy was giving everyone at the guild a good-bye hug. He came to me and gave me a hug and peck on the cheek. Natsu was outraged so much that Gray and Elfman had to hold him back before he could burn the poor boy._

**34. Natsu can be romantic at times.**

_-He's not really romantic but he is sweet. He has his moments._

_-Like the time he uprooted a rainbow sakura tree so I could see it. (Not sure if that's romantic but it was sweet of him to do so)_

_-Or the frog that he gave me because he said it reminded him of the one he wanted to give me at Edolas. (not sure if it's romantic)_

_-Or the time we celebrated our one year anniversary as partners._

_-Natsu can be romantic in his Natsu-like way._

_-Well, I haven't experienced it, but he has potential!_

**35. He is selfless.**

_-He saved me on multiple occasions even though I didn't really need it. _

_-He deeply loves his nakama and will make others pay for hurting them._

**36. He makes me laugh like crazy.**

_-Whenever I am feeling down, Natsu can somehow make me laugh or smile. He knows exactly what to say to cheer me up._

**37. He has a peculiar taste in food.**

_-There are only two things that are constantly on his mind. One, is fighting and the other is food. _

_- He made me try his spaghetti and flame balls which was basically spaghetti and meatballs. It was spicy hot and disgusting._

_-Tabasco sauce is his favorite food, even though it's not really food._

**38. He's an expert fisherman.**

_-Living with Happy and having to raise him, it's not surprising that Natsu is good at it. What's surprising is the next thing I have to say._

**39. He's pretty patient.**

_-I know it's surprising! He's always rash with everything he does. However, he can be extremely patient when he wants to. He took me on a fishing trip and it took us all day to catch one fish just for Happy. Happy didn't even eat it. He gave it to Carla once it was cooked to perfection._

**40. He is a terrible cook.**

_-For someone who loves to eat, Natsu can't cook at all._

_- Natsu was lucky to have Mira cook his meals for him when he was younger. I bet Elfman can teach him a few tricks._

_-Maybe that's why he eats all my food in my apartment!_

**41. He doesn't fear anything.**

_-Well, there are three things that scare the mighty Salamander._

_A. Erza's wrath. I don't blame him for fearing Erza's wrath._

_B. Transportation._

_C. Magic Council._

**42. He has a terrible case of motion sickness.**

_-It doesn't take much to make Natsu's face turn green. All he has to do is think of trains, cars, and planes and his face is greener than Freed's hair. It doesn't make sense how he can fly with Happy. He says it's because Happy is a friend and not transportation. What about me? I gave him a piggy back ride and he threw up on me. Aren't I his friend, too?_

**43. He's wonderful with children.**

_-You should see how treats Asuka. It's absolutely adorable. He'd make a great father._

**44. He hates fairytales.**

_-You would think that he would like the stories that involve dragons, but he hates those. From the Grand Magic Games Arc, Natsu kept saying that the prince can't slay a dragon because he's not a dragon slayer._

**45. He can sing.**

_-I know I talked about Natsu's voice earlier. However, I'm talking about his singing voice this time. I caught him singing in my shower. He's really good compared to me._

**46. He can't dance.**

_-Natsu can't dance at all. Trust me on this one, I've tried to teach him. He dances with two left feet. It also doesn't help that he gets motion sickness._

**47. He catches me every time I fall.**

_-Literally and figuratively, he does. He catches me before I even hit the ground._

_-When I do, he picks me up and wipes away my tears._

_-However, I did fall in love for him._

**48. He looks amazingly cute when he is blushing.**

_-Need I say more? Natsu just looks cute when he blushes from embarrassment or when he's angry._

_-It's hard to make him blush. Happy can make Natsu blush but that's when he's teasing him about me (which gets me all red too)._

I sighed heavily. I'm almost done. Just like that, I had calmed down from my episode. Two more left. I read my beautiful artwork and noticed something about the list. This was supposed to be a list of things that I hated about the pink-haired idiot who burned my work. However, all those things that I listed are the things that I adore about him. Not once had I used the word hate, well except for the title.

His toothy grin, his deep coal eyes, his fighting spirit, his destructive, careless, personality -all those things are what make Natsu, well, Natsu.

I sighed again as I got up from my desk and looked at my room. It was extremely messy and it wouldn't clean itself. I decided to clean this mess up before heading to the guild. I began to pick up all stuffed animals and put them on the shelf. I picked up the papers and something caught my eye.

It was a book that looked oddly familiar. I tensed up as I picked it up. It was my book! It was _A Princess's Tale_. Natsu didn't burn it! Then what did he burn? I felt immense joy and began to dance around. I could send my book on time.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt. I should have listened to Natsu and let him explain himself. I remembered the sad look on his face when I told him that I hated him.

I looked down at my list and crossed a few things out and jotted my last two. I smiled at my beautiful work.

**49. ****I hate you Natsu Dragneel because I am crazy in love with you.**

Then I quickly grabbed my book and rushed to Fairy Tail. I hoped that he wasn't angry with me.

At times, Natsu can drive me crazy but I don't hate him. I'm _unable_ to. For a long time, I was alone. He found me, he chose me (albeit he tricked me) to be his teammate. He's always been there for me and he's the person a care for deeply. I hope that my words didn't affect our friendship.

Once I arrived, I scanned the room for a pink haired boy with a flying blue cat. I spotted him in the corner talking to some guild mates.

"Natsu," I began.

"Lucy," he said in shock rubbing the back of his head. He handed me a book, _The Fateful Encounter_. "I was just coming to apologize at your house and here. I didn't know how much the book meant to you. I'm-"

"Wait ," I said. "I want to apologize first."

"But-"

"I should have listened to you," I began. "I shouldn't have assumed anything. You didn't burn my book. It's right here." I handed him the book. "I'm the one at fault and I'm sorry."

He opened the book and began to read it. Usually I'd smack him and say that he could read it once it was published, but I'm the one at fault here.

"Anyways, I'm sorry about it all. You don't' have to give the book. You can keep it. Will you fo-"

"Lucy," he began his voice silky smooth. My heart began to beat faster again as he reached out for my hand. "You called me an idiot three times in the first chapter!"

"Huh?" I was confused. The first chapter is the introduction about the princess's caged life.

"I am not a hoarder!" he yelled. "It's called a collection."

My face began to heat up. _How did that list get in the book? _I swear I left it on my writing desk. Did I mistake it for the page that I was going to insert as a dedication?

"And my hair is _not_ pink!" he cried. "It's salmon."

"N-Natsu, give it back!" I yelled as I began to reach for it. Another thing to add to the list: I hate how tall he is and his fast reflexes. Natsu raised the book from out of my reach.

"Another thing," he began.

"Dammit Natsu!" I screamed at him. "Give it back!"

"I don't have a weird fashion sense," he said as he read more of the list. "I can cook, too! I'm just not good at it. I have a fan club?"

I rolled my eyes before attempting to take the book from his hand which I failed, again.

"I don't think I'm an amazing kisser. I _am_ an amazing kisser," he said.

_Cocky bastard_.

"Who says?" I challenged with my hands on my hip.

Before I knew it my eyes were wide with shock. Natsu crashed his lips with mine. I could hear the entire guild whoop, holler, and clap as well as whistle along with Elfman crying, "What a man!"

When he pulled apart, my face was flushed a crimson red- redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

"That blush on your face says so," Natsu answered. His comment made blush even redder, if that was even possible.

"I don't hate you," I said. "I-"

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Let's see," he said as he dove in for another kiss.

Another thing that I know about Natsu is that he doesn't hold a grudge. He held a grudge against Jellal but that changed after a while.

"It's about time," Gray said.

"Shut up Ice Freak," Natsu said as he pulled me in closer. He kissed me again. This time I couldn't help but smile behind the kiss. I need to edit number 32. Natsu is an amazing kisser. Then again, what do I know? He's the only person that I've ever kissed.

"'50 Things about Natsu Dragneel,'" Happy read. "'By Lucy Heartfilia.'"

"Awww!" Mira squealed. "I didn't know Natsu snores when he sleeps!"

"He has a fan club?" Gajeel questioned.

"Flame Brain is a sore loser!" Gray laughed.

"Give it back!" I cried.

**50. ****Natsu Dragneel, my best friend, my fire-breathing dragon, my knight, my protector, my pink-haired idiot, a pyromaniac, and the one that I have fallen for.**

_-So all of you fan girls, back off! Natsu is mine and I am his._

* * *

Fin.

**A/N**: I found this in one of by notebooks. Originally I had 25 reasons but I challenged myself to find 50 things. If you want more NaLu from me in the future, then please rate, review, follow, or do all three!

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this and sorry for any mistakes.

More NaLu on my other story Just a Crush.


End file.
